The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Foamflower in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Jade Peacock’. Tiarella ‘Jade Peacock’ resulted from a cross between Tiarella ‘Pink Brushes’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,329 and Tiarella ‘Cascade Creeper’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,925 and was originally assigned the breeder code K11-14-04. The new plant was hybridized on Mar. 8, 2011, sown on Apr. 4, 2011 and initially selected from among other seedlings growing at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in the summer of 2011 by the inventor Kevin A. Hurd. Tiarella ‘Jade Peacock’ has been asexually propagated by division and by careful tissue culture propagation at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., and the resultant asexual propagules have been remained stable and exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant in multiple generations.